Love and Murder
by crybabyseal
Summary: Kay's worried about her love life when something horrible hits her. Someone wants to murder her! Everyone accuses Kouga, but Kay is having second thoughts. Instead she falls in love with him. Is he really the killer? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time writing my story online. Please, tell me if I have done something wrong or right. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'**HE STRIKES AGAIN! Another girl found dead near Thompson River. For more information, see pages 5 and 6,**'" Kay read as she sat on a blanket that had been laid on the ground near her two friends Caitlin and Chelsea. Kay sighed and laid the paper down. "What a load of rubbish! She's always on the front news."

Chelsea, now with child, gasped. "Why are you talking bad about that dead girl!" she asked. "She can't help it." Caitlin shook her head. "She's talking about Ayame," she said angrily. "That whore has always has always been on the front news since she accused that Wolfe man of killing all those girls. I say she's helping him escape the police. What do you think, Sis?"

Chelsea grinned. "I think that you are right. Inuyasha, what do you think?" Her husband asleep beside her opened one eye and quickly closed it. "Let the police handle it," he replied. Chelsea sighed. "you always ruin the fun." Caitlin glared at him. "That's what you get for marrying an idiot," she concluded. Inuyasha growled at her.

The wind began to blow softly. Kay began to daydream about when they were younger. They were all seventeen when Chelsea met Inuyasha. They were only fifteen when Caitlin met Sesshomaru. Speaking of him: where was he and Rin? Kay was so far in her daydreaming that she didn't hear Chelsea calling her.

"Present time to Federal Era!" Chelsea said as she waved her hand in front of Kay's face. Kay blinked "Hmm?" she said. "I was asking you what you think about of this. What were you thinking about anyway?" "High school days. They seem so far away. And Sesshomaru and Rin. I thought that they would be here by now. As to this, I say he is innocent."

"**WHAT!**" they all shouted, including Inuyasha. The girls glared at him. "I thought that you didn't care about this?" Chelsea asked. Inuyasha sat up. "I don't…in one way," Inuyasha said looking away.

Before they could question him, Rin and Sesshomaru came over the small hill. Rin came running toward them in a bright yellow sundress and a matching hat. Sesshomaru slowly followed in his black business suit. His jacket slung over his shoulder. Caitlin stood and embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

"How was school today?" Caitlin asked. Rin smiled. "Some boys tried to hit me after school, but Daddy took care of them." Caitlin kissed Sesshomaru when he finally reached them. "Oh? What did 'Daddy' do?" "He hung them episode down and made them apologize."

"Sounds like him alright," Chelsea said. Inuyasha grinned. "It's amazing to see that Sesshomaru married a human," he said. "I thought he hated them." Caitlin smiled. "I'm not like not like any other human. Rin and I are special." "Right," Rin said agreeing.

Kay looked at her watch. 1:42. She stood. "I've got to got," she sighed. Caitlin grinned. "Gotta date?" she asked. Kay sighed again. "No. I promised myself that I would go grocery shopping early this time. My poor wolf didn't have anything to eat this morning. I had to make her bacon." (for those of you sick people out there, the wolf is a pet!)

Inuyasha stood and helped his pregnant wife to her feet. "I thought you got rid of that white flea bag?" he asked. Kay glared at him. "She was a gift from my sisters," Kay said angrily. "Any way, she keeps me company." Get a boyfriend." Chelsea hit him in his side with her elbow. "Stop being rude," she said.

Kay just waved him off and hopped into her midnight blue suburban. She drove silently to the Wal-Mart parking-lot and shook her head. Inuyasha really should keep his mouth closed.

Kay quickly went inside and bought dog food, dish washing liquid, rubber gloves, and a book called **_Treasure Island_**. Outside, as she was walking toward her surburban, Kay bumped into someone going into the store, dropping all of her things. Kay knelt to pick them up.

"Sorry," she said to the woman. The woman turned to her with cold brown eyes and growled. "You're going to be," she stated before walking into the store. Kay stared for a few minutes before heading toward her car. When she got home, her pet came running toward her.

"Yes, I brought you some food," Kay said as she sat everything on the kitchen table. "Too bad that was the only good thing I brought home." Her white wolf looked at her questioningly. "Both Caitlin and Chelsea have gotten married and now Chelsea is pregnant. Right now, she's as big as a watermelon!" The wolf grinned. "I know. It's very funny. "Kay sighed. "Eat your food and get to bed. Me. I'm taking a shower."

The wolf barked and began eating her food as Kay went upstairs. She quickly got her things for her bath. Kay was about to enter her bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Kay sighed as she put her things down to open the door.

There was no one there. Only a package and a note. Kay looked around. Seeing no one, she took the package inside, closing the door behind her. Hidden in the shadow's across the street, a figure walked off after watching the scene next door. The figure knew that trouble was brewing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three women stared at the package and note in the middle of the table. One, tired of sitting, got up to feed her pet wolf. Two demons sat beside their wives at the table. One's face was unreadable. The other one looked angry. A little girl played with the wolf.

"So you're saying that someone left this on your doorsteps?" Chelsea asked. "Did you see who it was?" Kay shook her head. Caitlin took the package in her lap and opened it. Suddenly, she screamed and threw the box away. Sesshomaru, for the first time in his life, looked shocked. Inuyasha stood up and covered his mouth and nose.

Kay and Chelsea looked at each other, then at Caitlin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. "What's going on?" Kay asked. They all pointed at the box. Kay and Chelsea looked into the box. Inside was a foot, a hand, and a head. Chelsea nearly fainted. Kay stared at the head.

"That head…" Kay said, her eyes growing big with fright. "It…it belongs…to Ka…Kagome Higurashi!" Rin looked up. "Mommu, what's going on?" she asked. Caitlin couldn't speak. Sesshomaru stood and pushed her upstairs. "Why don't you go play in the game room." He didn't really asked her. He told her. Rin quickly went upstairs. Kay closed the box. The letter fell upon the floor. Kay picked it up and read it. It said:

**Dear Kay,**

**I've seen you around lately and I have found that I don't like you one bit. Like Kagome here, you shall meet the same fate as those girls. You have a week to move away from here before I deliver that promise.**

**Wolfe**

Kay nearly fainted. Inuyasha snatched the letter and read it. Sesshomaru and Caitlin read over his shoulder. Chelsea sat down as Kay told her what the letter said.

"Are you?" she asked. Kay shook her head. "Why ever not! This guy is after you!" Kay shook her head again. "a guy can't write like that," Kay said. "no guy would ever 'curl' their y's. anyway, this has to be a joke. A very sick cruel joke." Sesshamaru shook his head. "No," he said, "that's Kagome Higirashi's real head. She's been missing since last week. So has Sango, but she came home yesterday. She's in the hospital now.

"What's going on here?" Kay cried as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "What did I do to deserve this? Don't answer that, Caitlin," she quickly said as Caitlin opened her mouth to speak. "I just moved here a month ago! I don't want to leave!" Kay sat down hard and started crying.

Her pet came and sat her head on her master's knee. Chelsea patted her other knee softly. Caitlin stared at the box with the body parts. Inuyasha slowly backed away from the box and hid behind Chelsea's chair. Rin suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy," she cried, "someone broke into Miss Kay's room!"

Sesshomaru quickly ran upstairs, Inuyasha was right on his tail. Caitlin followed them and Kay did too. Chelsea stayed with Rin. In Kay's room, it was a disaster. Everything had been pushed over and the computer was missing. So was her mirror. No wonder, since they had been thrown outside. Her window had been destroyed.

"What the hell happened here!" Caitlin shouted angrily as Kay slowly entered the room. "How come we didn't hear any of this?" Kay sighed. "My room is sound proof when the door is closed," she said. "Rin was close enough to hear a few things, but we were too far away."

Kay pulled the cover off her bed and gasped. Written on her bed in blood was:

**I Heard what you said. You have two days to live. Say goodbye while you can…**

Kay, after reading these words, fainted.

Somewhere, far away from this, two demons were meeting at a warehouse. One was furious. The other was smiling, but it wasn't nice.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the first asked. The second shook her head. "No, sweetie," she said. "I'm doing this for us. Until you finally realize that I am the only woman for you, more of those girls that you liked back then will die. It's your choice."

The first demon shook his head and ran out of the warehouse into the night. Somehow, he had to stop them. He just had to.


	2. Blind Date Tragedy

Hello everyone! Sorry that it has taken me a long time to write. My school caught on fire so we all have been trying to figure out what to do. I would like to thank these people for looking at my story:

**Akina315**

**Kawii Hanyou Koibito-Chan**

**Likitopia (my sister)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. and I don't wish to, though I would love to own Kouga. sighs too bad. We make a good couple.

Chapter 2: Blind Date Tragedy

No matter how much Chelsea begged and Caitlin threatened, Kay refused to stay at their mansion. Kay knew that Belle, her pet wolf, could take care of her and herself if she needed to. "Besides," Kay said, "the last time I came, Belle got lost with Inuyasha's help…" she added to herself.

That didn't stop Chelsea from worrying. "Just one night," she begged.

Kay sighed. "I'll stay tomorrow," she finally said. Chelsea didn't buy it.

"Promise?" "Promise."

A few minutes after they left, the police came to investigate, take pictures, and collect evidence. Before they finished, they told Kay that she had to leave the house. "Wolfe doesn't play around," they told her. Kay glared at them, ready to attack, but did as they said.

When she gathered all of her and Belle's things, she went to her friends' mansion. It was huge. The garden was even bigger. Kay sighed at the sight and parked her car.

Caitlin was leaning on her balcony when a midnight blue suburban came into the parking lot. She grinned as Kay and Belle hopped out of the car. Kay looked up at her and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked. "Did you get scared and decide that we were the only one's strong enough to defend you?"

Kay put her hands on her hips. "Very funny, Caitlin," she replied angrily. "The police kicked me out of my house. Can I please stay with you guys for a while?"

Caitlin's grin grew bigger. "Maybe…. I'll have to think about it."

Two hours later, Chelsea came outside to explore her garden and blow off some steam, when she saw Kay lying on the grass. Belle was asleep beside her. Kay appeared to be asleep, too. When Chelsea came up to her, she opened one eye.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked as Kay sat up.

Kay sighed. "Waiting for your sister to make up her mind," she said. "I think she was just playing with me when she said that she would think about it."

Chelsea shook her head and laughed. "Come on. I best she has already made up her mind." Kay shrugged and followed Chelsea. The mansion was bigger on the inside. A large staircase led the way to the east and west wing. On the top, Caitlin was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. She grinned when she saw them. "Took you long enough," she said.

Before Kay could say anything, Caitlin came to her and dragged her to a room in the center wing. Kay's eyes grew big. It was baby green with green curtains on the windows. The bed was king sized with dark and light green pillows. The dresser was jade with emerald flowers.

Kay looked at Caitlin. "You knew I was coming," she accused.

Caitlin grinned as she began to back up toward the door. "Maybe…" she said. "And maybe we set you up for a blind date. Be ready by 5:30. The date starts at 6."

Kay was about to argue, but Caitlin had already left the room. Admitting defeat, Kay took a shower and put on her clothes. She wore a strapless two layer dress that was wavy and came to her knees. Kay wore white high heeled open toe shoes. The straps tied around her calves. Kay looked at her watch. 5:28. Just in time.

When Kay arrived downstairs, Caitlin circled her to make sure that she looked okay. After that, everyone jumped in their car and drove to Olive Garden (never been there, but I know that the food is good). Inside, Caitlin whispered something to the waiter at the front desk. The waiter led them to a table to where a man in a white tux sat. Kay took this time to get a good look at him.

He was tall with long black hair. His eyes were blood red. His grin put goose bumps all over her body. She didn't like him. She didn't like him one bit. He came up to her and took her hand.

"You must be Kay," he replied before he kissed her hand. "I am Naraku Onigumou. I've heard that you were pretty, but I didn't know that you were this beautiful." Kay looked at Chelsea and Caitlin, but they shook their heads.

They all sat down, ordered food, and began to talk. Kay was unusually quiet, which scared her two friends. Inuyasha was watching Naraku as he tried to talk to Kay, who remained silent. Naraku could only get nods and head shakes from Kay.

**_She's not as hyper as they told me, _**he thought to himself. **_This will be easier than I thought._**

****All of a sudden, Caitlin and Chelsea stood up and dragged Kay toward the bathroom, leaving the guys looking confused (gasp). In the bathroom, the two asked Kay why she was so quiet.

"He creeps me out," Kay finally said. "I don't like him. It's like he has this evil aura around him." Caitlin and Chelsea sighed.

"Thank God."

Kay blinked. "What?"

"We thought that you liked him," explained Chelsea. "We can leave after we eat. I can fake pain really well."

"Of course," Kay said. "We are Drama Queens"

They laughed before returning back to the table. During dinner, Chelsea and Caitlin quickly explained to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the plans for after dinner, though Caitlin added other things. (naughty Caitlin)

Just as dinner was about to end, Naraku's phone rung. He quickly left the table to answer it. After he left, Kay remembered her phone was still in her car. She decided to get it. Chelsea went with her so she could get some fresh air. Inuyasha, thinking that this was a bad idea, told them to hurry back. Outside in the parking lot, it was dark though the street lights were on. Kay unlocked her car and reached inside to get her cell phone off the seat.

Suddenly, her car began to shake, making her lose her balance and slipped into the seat. She looked up to see someone standing on the hood of her car. Kay became furious. She had just bought that car and now it had a dent in it! (You'd be mad too)

"Who the hell do you think you are, jumping on my car!" she shouted angrily at the mystery figure on her hood. "Get off there and identify yourself! If you don't, I'll come up there and kill you!"

The figure jumped off her car and walked slowly out of the shadows. He grinned as the light shinned on him. "The name is Kouga Wolfe and I have come to kill you," he said, unsheathing his sword. Kay positioned herself in a fighting position.

"Bring it," she said.

Kouga charged with his sword pointed at Kay. Kay managed to knock his sword away from him as she did a back flip. Even though that she was in no condition to fight, Chelsea picked up a brick and cracked it against Kouga's skull. The brick was reduced to rubble, but it had no effect on him.

"Oh Shit!" Chelsea said as she backed away from the killer. Kay aimed a kick for Kouga's head, but he caught her and threw her into Sesshoumaru's car. Kay groaned. "Ooh! Sesshoumaru's going to get you for that for that," Chelsea said, still backing away from Kouga only to back up into a truck.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right," Kouga said, cracking his knuckles. "Your time in this world is up. I hope you and your baby enjoy Hell!"

Kouga brought his claws forward and …

Inuyasha looked toward the door, a growl deep in his throat. Sesshoumaru was staring at the door, too. Caitlin stared at the two demon men angrily, but she, too, was worried. It didn't take long to get a phone out of a car. Caitlin sighed and stood.

"I'm going to check on them," she said, heading toward the door. "You guys stay here and…"

She didn't finish. Just as she opened the door, screams could be heard coming from the parking lot. They belonged to Chelsea! Inuyasha jumped from the table and ran outside, Caitlin following. Sesshoumaru quickly threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and quickly followed his wife and half brother.

When they reached the scene, Chelsea was sitting in the ground, blood all over her, Kouga was in front of her, a grin spreading on his face and Kay… was in between them, Kouga's claws deep in her shoulder. It was Kay's blood all over Chelsea. Inuyasha stared at the terrible scene as Caitlin ran toward it.

"I'll teach you for attacking my sister and my friend!" she screamed before she punched Kouga.

Kouga pulled his claws out of Kay, letting her collapse. Sesshoumaru went to his car and got his sword. Toukijin and Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga. He quickly threw Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha and joined his wife in battle. Inuyasha ran to Chelsea and Kay.

Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Chelsea. Chelsea nodded, but looked sadly at Kay. "She jumped in the way of the attack," explained Chelsea. "Inuyasha, if we don't stop the bleeding, she'll die!"

"Inuyasha," called Caitlin as she dodged Kouga's attacks, "throw me your sword!"

"Hell, no!" Inuyasha shouted back. "There is no way in hell that I would…"

Kay took the sword away from him and threw the sword to Caitlin. Caitlin glared at Inuyasha before returning to battle. Kay struggled to her feet.

"You can't fight," growled Inuyasha angrily.

"To hell I can't," Kay said. "I'm fighting this son of a bitch and I'm going to kill him. I just got my car and this dress and now they are ruined. Plus, I have a fuckin' hole in my shoulder! If I'm going to die, **someone** is going to die with me!"

Kay forced herself to stand and run toward the battle. Caitlin had transformed the Tetsusaiga and was fighting hard. Sesshoumaru had lost his Toukijin and was using his poison whip. Kouga was dodging their attacks. Kay picked up Sesshoumaru's sword.

"This is for the hell you have given me!" shouted Kay. "Dragon Strike!"

Blue waves of lightening went to Kouga and cut off his left arm. Kay quickly threw the sword back to Sesshoumaru, who glared at her.

"There's something I would like to say before you kill him," Kay said. "He's the one who put that huge dent in your car."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kay, his eyes quickly turning red. It was Caitlin, however, who seemed to become outrageous. "Oh hell no!" she screamed at Kouga. "It took a long time to find that car. Your ass is mine! Wind Scar!"

Yellow lighting cut the ground until finally cutting Kouga into about a gazillion pieces. Caitlin sheathed the sword and dusted off her hands. Inuyasha stared at her in amazement, then rage. "How the hell did you learn to do that!" he growled.

Caitlin glared at him. "If you can do it, anyone else can do it," she stated. "Kay, how are you feeling?"

Kay laughed wearily. "Tired, sleepy and pain."

"You are about to feel a lot of that last one! Dance of the Dragons! (guess who)"

Winds picked up around them. Kay screamed as something sharp cut her arm. Inuyasha covered Chelsea with his body and Sesshoumaru did the same to Caitlin. The winds stopped around Kay, but continued to attack the others.

Kouga came out of the shadows and picked Kay up by her neck. "Why don't you and I go some place private, shall we?" he said with an evil grin. With that, they vanished, taking the wind with them. Sesshoumaru searched the parking lot with Inuyasha to search for Kay's scent with no luck. Where had she disappeared?

Running. Kay was running away from an abandoned ware house in the middle of no where. She had to hide from them before they could get her. She had to gain back her strength. Kay sat beside a dumpster, out of sight.

_Where the hell am I?_ Kay whispered to herself. _How am I going to get back home? And for most…who the hell was that bitch!_

Then she remembered. The woman who had caused the wind was Kagura. That was what Naraku called her. But she had called him something else…

"Hiding, are we?"

Kay jumped at his voice. Kouga and Kagura blocked any way of escaping. She was too weak to run any way. Kagura fanned herself as Kouga picked Kay up by her neck. "Kill her already," she said angrily.

Kouga glared at her. "Only I give the orders," he said coldly. "He turned to Kay and grinned. "Since we took you away from your date, I will give you a chance to have some… pleasure before you die."

Kouga reached under her dress. Kay kicked his hand away with the last of her strength. "The only pleasure you could give me is seeing you dead," Kay said.

Kouga threw her to the ground. "Then die, bitch," Kouga staring into her eyes before delivering the final blow.

Kay stared into his eyes as he brought his claws forward, showing him that she wasn't afraid. Something was dead wrong about this Kouga. His eyes weren't this cruel and red back in…

His claws stopped in front of her neck, pricking it a little. He looked at the hand that had his wrist. Then, he quickly looked at its owner and grinned. "So nice of you to join us."

Kay looked up to see…a second Kouga? The second Kouga laughed. "Glad that I could join," he said as he cut off the first Kouga's arm and picked up Kay. "Too bad we have to leave."

"Oh no, you don't," Kagura said as she attacked him. The second Kouga tripped and locked her in the dumpster. He, then, disappeared in a mini whirlwind with Kay in his arms. Kay wanted to fight back, but she had no strength left. She was running low on blood…

"Please, madam," begged the second Kouga. "You must stay awake. If you don't, you'll…" Too late. Kay was already unconscious.

Kay: Well, that's chapter 2. Man, that took forever to type!

Inuyasha: I still want to know how Caitlin used the Wind Scar and how you used Dragon Strike.

Caitlin: Shut up, Inuyasha! Like I said, If you could do it, anyone can do it.

Chelsea: lifts brow Really! takes Tetsusaiga and runs off with it

Inuyasha: Hey! Come back here! runs after her

Caitlin and Kay: sweat drop

Kay: sighs Just PLEASE review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to my story. I really hate saying this over and over, but I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Someone else does. When he let's me have them, I'll tell you.

Inuyasha: Shut up Kay and tell the story!

Kay:glares Make me, you stupid demon! Any way, we have to play a game first.

Chelsea:squeals I love games! Let's play.

Kay: All right. The name of the game is to answer the questions correctly. Okay. Question 1: How many arms does Sesshoumaru have?

Caitlin: 2. He needs both to hold me all day long.

Kay:sweat drop Yeah...that's right, but we could have lived with the "holding you" part. Question 2: How do you spell the kistune's name?

Inuyasha: S-H-I-P-P-O-U

Kay: Wrong. It is actually K-I-P-P-O-U.

Inuyasha: How is this possible!

Chelsea:sigh We looked it up and we watched the fourth movie in Japanese. Cool huh?

Inuyasha:crosses arms Whatever.

Kay:glares, then looks evil I'll take care of him. You just enjoy the story.

Chapter 3:

"Damn police. When you want them, they take their sweet time!"

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in the living room. Caitlin, Chelsea, and Rin were watching the news. Well, trying to. If only Inuyasha would stop pacing...

"_**SIT** **BOY!"**_ _BOOM! _Well, that took care of that problem. They were all still worried about Kay. She had been missing for three weeks now. There police were already naming her dead.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Caitlin, Chelsea, and Inuyasha raced toward the phone. Just as Caitlin was about to get it, Sesshoumaru appeared out of no where and answered it. Caitlin crossed her arms. "I was about to answer it," she pouted.

Sesshoumaru grinned _(gasp!)_ before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello...yes...no...all right. We'll be on our way." Chelsea sighed. "I hate one way conversations," she said. Caitlin ignored her. "Who was that, dear?" she asked as Sesshoumaru hung up the phone.

"That was the police station," he said, his voice cold. (and when is it not?) "They want us to identify a body."

They wasted no time. After leaving instructions for Jaken about Rin, they quickly headed toward the police station. At the station, the police led them to a room with a glass window. As they looked through the window, Chelsea started to cry. (who knew the day that an author would kill herself! cries)

"What are you crying for?" Inuyasha said angrily. (rude much) "That's not Kay!" (of course not! I would never kill myself in a story...at least not this way) Chelsea wiped her eyes.

" I know," she said with a sniff. "I am so relieved. OW! (..uh-oh) Um...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Chelsea held her stomach. "It's time," she said.

Inuyasha lifted a brow. "Time? Time for what?" (smacks head)

Caitlin hit him in the head. "You idiot!" she shouted. "She's about to have her baby! Get in your car and...better yet, take Chelsea and run to the hospital. You'll get there faster. Don't just stand there! **_RUN!_**"

Inuyasha put Chelsea in his arms and dashed out of the door. Sesshoumaru took out his phone (Sessy had a phone? When does he talk on it!) and called the hospital, telling them that Inuyasha and Chelsea were on their way. When he finished, he turned to see Caitlin staring at the still body. Sesshoumaru put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, and kissed her hair. "What the matter, my love?" he asked. (We all know he would never say that in front of everyone, but this is private so think people!)

Caitlin let her hair cover her face. "For a few minutes, I thought it was Kay," she said quietly. "Sesshoumaru, what if she is dead somewhere? What if Kouga is torturing her! What if..."

Sesshoumaru turned her around and kissed her. A minute later, they broke apart. "You are starting to sound like Chelsea," he told her. (Yeah that is how Chelsea acts when she panics. Always thinking of the "what if's" ) "Where is the hot, sexy brunette that I married?" Caitlin smiled before kissing him deeply. They pulled away to catch breath. A grin appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. "There she is."

After that, they traveled to the hospital. Cailtin went to the nurse at the front desk and asked to see Chelsea. The nurse told her that she wasn't allowed to. "Visiting hours are over," she said. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow." (Never tell Caitlin what she has to do. She likes to be in charge)

Caitlin reached over the counter and roughly pulled the nurse to her. (Face to face perverted people not kissy kissy) "Look here, bitch," she growled, "my sister is in there having a baby. You **will** take me to my sister. If you don't, I will personally show you what hell is like."

The nurse look pleadingly at Sesshoumaru, who completely ignored her and looked like he was silently laughing at her. With one last look at Caitlin, the nurse nodded and began to look for Chelsea's room. Caitlin waited impatiently (who is) until...

**_SIT!_** A loud explosion came from room 179. (Two guesses who) Caitlin looked coldly at the nurse. "Never mind," she said. "We can find her ourselves." The nurse nodded as Caitlin ran down the hall. Sesshoumaru followed, taking his time.(like always)

When they arrived, Inuyasha was crushed on the floor as he held his ears. Chelsea was screaming at him. The nurses and doctors tried to calm her down, with no success. (it's not easy to calm down a woman in labor...trust me...I nearly got killed when I told my two way older sisters that...I really saw my life pass before my eyes...sweat drop) Caitlin quickly came to Chelsea's side. Chelsea looked up at her sister with a sad grin. "It feels like I'm dying," she said.

Caitlin laughed. "Of course," she replied. "You have a body coming out of you. No matter how small they say it is, it's going to hurt pushing it out." (Preach on sista!)

Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms. "You weren't complaining about having this child earlier," he said angrily. "You even said that you wanted to have more." (Never, I repeat, NEVER tell that to a woman in labor)

Chelsea glared at him. " Shut the hell up, Inuyasha!" she growled. "It's because of you that I'm in this pain! I'm not having anymore kids and I'm never having sex with you again!" Chelsea screamed as her contractions came more and more constant.

Caitlin glared at Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, get him out of here!" she commanded. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I'm serious. I'll pay you back later."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his half brother by the neck. "I know you will," he replied before leaving with his brother.

Kay moaned as sunlight hit her face. She wanted to roll over, but her body hurt too much. Why was her body hurting like this? Then she remembered: the battle, her wounded shoulder and arm, two Kougas, the first one's weird eyes that belonged to...

"I see that you are awake now," a voice said beside her. Kay jumped only to feel more pain down her right arm. (That is where her wounds are.. On the right) "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Kikyo. (She's good in this story) I've been taking care of you."

Kay slowly sat up. "Thank you," she replied. "I'm Kay. You didn't scare me that bad. Just gave a little start. (Liar) Where am I?"

"You're in a hidden mansion. Don't worry. We're safe here!" A little kitsune jumped in her lap and stared into her bright brown eyes wither bigger and brighter green ones. (Guess who!) Kay took the little fox demon in her arms and hugged him. (I have a killer grip. Poor thing)

"You are so adorable!" she squealed hugging him tighter. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kippou," the young fox demon said. "The master of this house saved me when that killer killed my family."

Kay loosened her grip to look down at him. "You poor kitsune," she said. "Out in the world all alone. I know. I'll get my friend Chelsea to adopt you. How's that?" (I don't work well with kids. I live in a house full of them...why would I want to write myself surrounded by them when I can be free?)

Kippou jumped for joy in her lap. Kay smiled and laughed until pain shot up her arm. She looked at her shoulder wound to see blood oozing out. (Ew) Kikyo quickly put a towel up to the open wound. It stopped it for a little while, but the blood soon began to escape the towel.

"I thought you clean her wounds," a male voice said behind her.

Kikyo looked up and frowned. "I did," she said angrily. "There must be something still in the wound cutting her. If you think that you can do a better job, then come on!" Kay heard the person behind her step forward, then back.

"I can't."

"Please," begged Kay without turning around. "It hurts so much. If you're afraid that I might be in pain, just forget about it, okay? A few minutes of pain is better than a whole life time of pain." Silence (don't you hate that). "Are you sure you want to see me?" he asked. Kay sighed. "I don't care what you look like. Just help me!" (gasp that has given me an idea for another story)

More pain shot through her arm. Kay bit her lip to hold back a scream. The person behind her sighed and came to sit in front of her. Kay's eyes widened. It was Kouga! Kay's mind told her to run, but her mind told her something different.

(Okay mind and Kay moment. I might have more of these later. _This is mind. _**This is Kay.**Get it got it good.)

_Look at his eyes! _

Kay looked down. **What! He's a killer!**

Her heart sighed._If you remember there were two of him. _

_**So? **_

_SO! You stupid woman! Just look at him!_

_(End of mind war)_

Kay felt two little hands touch her cheeks. She looked up to see Kippou's sad green eyes. (Aww) "Are you okay?"

Kay nodded an d smiled sadly. "It's just the pain," she lied. Kay looked up at Kouga. "Can you help me?"

Kouga searched her eyes for any kind of fear. (Fear? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger MWAHAHAHA) Seeing none, he asked her to lay down. When she did, Kouga slowly reached into her wound. Kay bit her lower lip at the pain, but didn't look away from him. Something about him made her want to reach up and...

"It's out," he said. Kay shook her head to clear it.

"What?" she whispered.

Kouga stared into her soft brown eyes. "I got it out," he whispered back, reaching down to tough her cheek.

Kippou stared at the two. (Wouldn't you? Hey that rhymed!) "Hey," he said, looking back and forth at the two. "Are you going to kiss?"

Kay and Kouga became bright red. Kikyo covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Kouga, maybe you should let Kay up so she can wash off the blood." Kouga became cherry red and nodded as he helped Kay to her feet.

"_Why am I feeling this way_?" the two asked themselves. (In their mind, not out loud) "_I barely know her/him_."

"It's a boy," the doctor announced after the final push.

Chelsea started to cry. (Like always) "Kay was right," she said as she took her son into her arms. "It is a boy and I have the perfect name for him: InuTaishou." (Those of you who don't have a clue who that is...it's Inu's Father)

Caitlin shrugged. "I guess," she said as she headed toward the door. "I'll let Inuyasha in now."

Caitlin went out into the hall to find Inuyasha struggling to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. She thought it would be wrong to laugh, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Looks like Sesshoumaru wins again, Inuyasha," she laughed.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Shut up," he said.

Caitlin crossed her arms. "Fine. I don't have to tell you that the baby boy has been born."

Inuyasha quickly broke away and ran into the room. Chelsea was playing with baby InuTaishou. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come and meet InuTaishou," she said. Inuyasha cane to the bed and picked up his son.

The baby had long black hair with puppy dog ears. His eyes were of a mixture of red and golden brown. (Mixed correctly and you get the coolest color) InuTaishou reached up and grabbed his father's nose.

"Aw, look," Chelsea said, "he knows his father."

Inuyasha just smiled at the baby as he drifter off to sleep.

Kay turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her. Her thoughts were on Kouga. What are this feeling? Why was she feeling this was? So many questions, so little answers. Kay walked into her room that she was given. It was bigger that her room in Caitlin and Chelsea's mansion. Though it was the same color and style. (I'm lazy. Sue me)

Kay sat on a stool, her back to the door. She didn't notice the crack in it and a pair of green eyes peeking through. Unfortunately for the kitsune, someone else did.

"It's bad to spy on people," Kouga said before hitting in the head.

"Hey, you got here the same time I did," Kippou complained. "What do you call yourself doing?"

"Seeing if she's okay."

Kippou shrugged. "Whatever you say," he said as he walked down the hall. "But if I were you, I would tell her how I felt about her, Lover boy."

Kouga stared after the demon child, then looked at Kay through the crack. His heart broke when he saw five piecing holes coming off her. He had to do something. Kouga opened the door and went inside.

Kay sighed sadly as she stared out the window. She wondered how the others were doing. She wanted to know if Belle was being taken care of properly. Kay sighed again. She missed her baby. Kay jumped as someone touched her left shoulder. She turned to see Kouga.

(Inu:screams get away from me you crazy woman. Kay:grabs Inu and pulls him away pay no mind to him...)

"How are you felling?" he asked.

Kay smiled at him. "I'm okay," she said, staring into his eyes. "The back of my right shoulder hurts a little, but I'm fine."

Kouga looked at her sadly. "That's because his claws went all the way through. We'll have to clean it so it can heal."

Kay frowned. "How? Kikyo ran out herbs and medicine. It will be a while before she returns."

Kouga thought a moment. "I might be able to do it," he said without looking at her.

Kay looked at him, then blushed. "You don't mean..." she stopped.

Kouga nodded. "I can lick a wound clean and stop the bleeding," he said, blushing. "Only with your permission of course."

Kay looked away and turned her back to him. She moved her long brownish black hair out of the way, revealing her back. "All right, then," she said.

Kouga stared at her back, wanting to touch her so bad. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kay nodded. "As sure as my name is Kay."

Kouga knelt down behind her and ran his claws down the middle of her back. Chills spilled down her spine. Kay tried to put her attention on something else as Kouga began cleaning her wound. She closed her eyes. '_This feels **so** good_.' she thought. An image of her and Kouga kissing popped into her mind. Kay quickly opened her eyes. Kouga stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Kay shook her head. "Please continue," she said.

Kouga blinked. '_Did she ask me to continue_?' he asked himself. "I'm done," he told her.

Kay felt a little disappointed. "Oh..." she said. "Thank you. You really do have a kind heart."

Kouga stood in front of her. "You think I have a heart?" he asked.

Kay shook her head. " I know you have one," she said softly. "You saved Kippou, saved me and now are taking care of my wounds. I was right about you. You didn't kill any of those girls."

Kouga smiled. "When did you figure that out?" Kay's eyes grew as soft as her voice. "When I first saw your electric blue eyes," she said as she stood and cupped his cheeks in her soft hands.

Kouga couldn't stand it any longer. He, quickly, claimed her lips with his. This startled Kay for a moment, but she soon began to kiss back. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him kiss her harder. Kouga licked her lips, begging her to let him enter. Kay granted his wish.

A few minutes of exploring each others mouths, they broke apart for breath, only to quickly resume. Kay unbuttoned his light blue shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Kouga began kissing her neck, making her moan out loud. Kay tripped on the stool as Kouga made her walk backwards. They both fell onto the bed, with Kouga on top of Kay. Kay immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. They hoped this moment would never end.

Too bad Kikyo didn't know. (This is the only evil moment she will have in the whole story. What! Stopping someone in the middle of something "important" is a real evil thing to do.) "Kay, I've brought the medicine and clothes from...um...do you two...wish to...be alone?" she asked as she quickly turned around.

Kay and Kouga looked at Kikyo, then down at their position. They immediately separated, their faces bright red.

Kouga stood and cleared his throat. "I'm going to check on Kippou," he said, his back to Kay. Kay nodded and watched him leave. Kikyo closed the door and sat on the bed.

"What was all that about?" she asked as she handed Kay the clothes.

Kay went into the bathroom. "I don't know," Kay said as she slipped on a black shirt with blue writing that said, "I KNOW I'M BAD, DEAL WITH IT!" "We were talking about how I thought he was innocent and then we kissed. It happened so fast, I'm not sure who started it."

Kay put on the khaki cargo pants just as Kippou came into the room. He sat on the bed beside Kikyo.

"Where is Kouga?" Kikyo asked him.

Kippou sighed. "He left," he stated. "He smelled Kagura's scent and went to investigate."

Kay rushed out of the bathroom. "We have to go after him," she said, "but first we must stop at a place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kay: I'm done! Finally I'm done! It's a miracle... it took me so long to write it. Stupid school, stupid homework, stupid of me to fall asleep every time I try to write this at night!

Caitlin:frowns How many times did you fall asleep?

Kay: Three...

Chelsea: Whoa...

Kay: Hey it was an all nighter. I love my fans that much. Okay...it's not that I don't need sleep. I do. It's just..oh just forget it okay.

Chelsea:looks around Where is Inu?

Kay: I almost forgot...I'll be back when the next chapter begins...smiles evilly and leaves

Caitlin: Oooo... I want to watch! leaves with Kay

Chelsea:sweat drop What is she about to do now?

Kay:in the backroom If they want Inu to live, they better review and they better do it fast.

Chelsea: Please hurry and review. She'll do it. What? I wish I knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone and welcome back to Love and Murder. Sorry it took me to long to type, but then you have to think: school, homework,...4 evil little cousins who are trying to take over the world! ...sorry about that. Any way here it is.

Kay: No.

Chelsea: Say it.

Kay: No.

Chelsea: Say it, Kay. You have to.

Kay: NOOOOOOO!

Caitlin: If you don't I'll kill Kouga.

Kay: Don't do that! Fine...I am a disowner. Meaning that I don't own Inu and Co. Happy?

Caitlin: Yes since I can't have them either and if I can't have them no one can!

Chelsea: Speaking of Inu...where is he?

Kay:grins evilly Over there. I gave him the ultimate sit command. laughs evilly

Caitlin:nods It was fun to watch.

Chelsea:runs over to Inu whose eyes are like . What did you do to him!

Kay: Gave him the ultimate sit command.

Chelsea: How? Only Kagome can make him sit.

Kay: Hey. She may have the beads, but who needs those when you have an extra loud voice and

7 pots and pans. gets look from Chelsea What? Hey his head is pretty hard.

Chelsea: I'll get you later. What is this chapter about anyway?

Kay: Oh...this is a behind the scenes chapter. No one ever takes the time to tell what happens when no one is home and Jaken is left alone with Rin. I, on the other hand, thought it was a great idea and made two scenes like that. Though...the second one will come much later.

Chelsea: What happened?

Kay:glares Read and find out...lazy person...

Chapter 4: Rin vs Jaken Part I: House War

"Master Jaken! Where did Mother, Father, Auntie Chelsea, and Uncle Inuyasha go?"

Jaken glared at the child. (Child! She's like 15 in this story!) "You know for a fact that they went to the police station," Jaken said angrily. "Now quit bugging me and do your homework."

Rin glared back at him. (That death glare thing. What do you expect from Sessy's daughter?) 'It's Saturday, Jaken." she said emotionlessly. (See! She is Sessy's daughter.)

Jaken sighed angrily. "Then go outside and play!"

"Make me!"

Jaken rolled up his sleeves and began to walk toward Rin. All of a sudden, an egg hit his face. (It was ugly anyway) Rin laughed and ran off as Jaken cleaned his face with his shirt. (He's in his regular clothes that he wears in the show) After that, he ran outside and was hit with a pot full of dirt. Rin rolled on the ground in laughter. (Hey. Caitlin is cruel just like Sessy. That's why I put them together.)

"That's it!" Jaken said before picking up the water hose soaking Rin in water. Rin coughed and stood, soaked head to toe.

"Mom is going to get you," she said.

Jaken crossed his arms. " I don't give a damn about your **human** mother." he replied.

Rin ran into the house. "This means war!" Rin shouted before locking Jaken out.

Jaken pounded on the door until he finally broke it down. The mansion was quiet. WAY too quiet. Jaken called for Rin as he searched the mansion. Without any luck, he went into the livingroom. There, Belle was laying on the couch.

"Get off there, you stupid mutt," Jaken said as he tried to push Belle off the couch. Bell bit him and ran upstairs. Cursing like crazy, Jaken ran after her.

He cornered Belle in one of the halls in the east wing. With a smirk on his face, Jaken slowly crept closer to the whit wolf. Belle scratched her ear like she was begging for Jaken to come closer. Jaken leaped at Belle only to get smacked in the face with a balloon full of red paint. Jaken fell to the floor right in front of Belle. Belle got up, walked on Jaken's back, and went back downstairs.

Jaken was furious! (Wouldn't you if you were covered with paint?) When he stood, another balloon filled with white paint hit him in the back. Rin ran laughing as she slid down the rails of the stairs. (That's fun and dangerous. I fell off once. Nearly busted my head open.) Jaken ran after her only to get hit by a few flower pots full of dirt.

"Fine!" Jaken shouted as he picked up his two headed staff. "We shall have war. Don't come crying to me when you lose!"

Rin stood at the bottom of the stairs. She wearing a white wife beater and orange shorts. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Put me over your knees and whip me? Dream on! I'm thirteen. You can't do anything." Rin threw another balloon full of paint.

Jaken snicked. "Experience the power of the two headed staff!" he shouted as flames shot out of the wooden old man's mouth.

The balloon caught on fire. Suddenly, it exploded. Orange paint was everywhere. Rin ran into the kitchen , grabbed the fire extinguisher, and began to spray Jaken with foam.

As this was happening, the front door opened. Belle jumped up off the couch and jumped on top of the strange woman that came through. Another woman behind her laughed.

"Nice job, Belle, but she's not the bad guy."

Belle jumped off Kikyo and ran to Kay. Kay hugged Belle tightly.

"She belongs to you?" Kikyo asked.

Kay nodded. "This is my baby, Belle. She's coming with us. I just need one more thing...Here it is."

Kay went into the weaponry room just as the couch caught on fire. Kikyo nearly had an heart attack as she watched the flames fo higher. Kay came backout and calmly put it out.

"Do they always do this all the time?" Kikyo asked as they headed toward the door. Kay nodded.

" 'Fraid so," she said. "It also ends the same, too. I'll tell you on the way to our next stop. Come on."

With a worried look, Kikyo followed Kay and Belle out of the house. The fight never faltered nor stopped. It kept going until 3 p.m. Rin and Jaken layed on the floor, too tired to move. (not beside each other. Across the room from each other) Neither said a word for a while. Rin sat up.

"I won," she panted.

Jaken stood. "No way!" he shouted. "I won! There is no way you could beat me." (My brother-on-law said the same thing before he lost to me 3 times in a fighting game. What a loser!) Rin stood.

"No, I won!" she hollered. "Stop being a jackass and admit defeat!"

Jaken frowned. "In your dreams, little bitch!"

Rin was about to argue when she heard the door open. That gave her an idea. Rin lowered her head. "Fine," she said loudly. "You won. You did the most damage so you win."

Jaken grinned and danced around. "That's right!" he shouted. "I won. I did the best. I did the most damage! I am the master! I am..."

"...in so much trouble." Jaken froze and turned slowly to see Caitlin and Sesshoumaru. His heart stopped as he stared into their angry faces. Rin was silently laughing behind them.

"You messed up the house again!" Caitlin screamed. "That's the sixth...no, eighth time this month. I ought to kill you! Maybe I should get Rin and Belle to watch you instead of your watching them. By the way, where is Belle?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the display case on the wall, which was empty. "For that matter, where is Soun'nga!"

Big sweat drops formed on Jaken's head. "I...I...don't know, my lord and lady..." he stammered.

Rin stopped laughing and looked around. "Yeah, where is Belle?" she said. "Kay will be very mad at us if we lost her."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "Never mind. I know who took them," he replied, turning to the door. "Caitlin, Rin, come. Let's get back to the hospital. Jaken, you stay here and clean this mess you made."

Jaken fell to the floor. That would take a whole month to do! As she slipped out the door, Rin stuck out her tongue at Jaken. She had truly won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kay: Yay for Rin.

Caitlin: Naturally since she is my daughter.

Chelsea: Sure Caitlin sure.

Kay: Hey, there is no fighting here. Only if you are practicing and hitting Inu.

Inu:sits up That's not fair!

Kay: He lives!

Caitlin and Chelsea: screams since he popped up from no where

Chelsea: MONSTER! hits Inu with a frying pan, knocking him out Oops...

Kay: See. I told you hitting Inu was fun.

Chelsea: I didn't do it on purpose.

Caitlin: Sure you didn't...

Chelsea: I didn't!

Kay: People, she's crazy! Please review before she decides to hit Inu again. Or maybe I might do it! Give me that pan, Chelsea!

Chelsea: NO! runs off

Kay: growls COME BACK HERE WITH THAT PAN! runs after her

Caitlin: sits down with a video camera and popcorn and begin to tape everything and eat popcorn If you review, I'll tell you everything that happened here.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin: Welcome back to the world of Love and Murder...I'm glad you're back. Nothing has been happening here. I am officially bored.

Chelsea: Speak for yourself! Kay tied us to a telephone pole...which is weird since I didn't know there was one here.

Caitlin: I am speaking for myself. She tied you and Inu to the pole, not me.

Kay: Of course I did. You wouldn't give me the pot back.

Inu: I didn't even have the pot.

Kay: She took the pot to protect you.

Inu: Oh...

Kay: Idiot. Anyway, I am a disclaimer...yada yada yada. You know the thing already. I bet you're sick of reading it.

Caitlin: I know I am. Tell them what this is.

Kay: Fine. This is Chapter 5 of my story and it takes place in the hospital. As you know, Chelsea has had her baby and it was a boy like I had told her.

Chelsea: _rolls eyes_

Kay: _hits Chelsea in the head_ Anyway...that's all I'm going to tell you. You are just gonna have to read it yourself. Ew...I said gonna. I need to go back to school.

Inu: You're crazy!

Kay: _hits Inu in the head_ How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not crazy! I'm insane...

Chelsea: Ain't that the truth.

Caitlin: Shut up and let them read

Chapter 5:**Attack at Shikon Hospital**

Belle walked behind Kay and Kikyo as they entered the hospital. The nurse at the front desk (the same bitch that didn't want to help Caitlin find Chelsea) was about to stop them, when she saw the sword on Kay's belt. She quickly sat and let them through. Kay smiled to herself as she walked through the halls.

Inuyasha's head jerked up as he began to look around. Chelsea looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Inuyasha stood. "I sense Soun' nga," he said, looking at the door. "I smell Belle, too."

Chelsea frowned. "Why would Sesshoumaru go get Soun' nga and Belle? I'm sure Jaken and Rin didn't destroy the mansion that bad."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not Sesshoumaru," he said slowly. "It smells like..."

"Shush!" Chelsea said as she turned up the TV. "The news is on."

'_**On today's news, another body has been found. Police have confirmed her as Bethany. **(This is for the girl who reviewed. Thank you!) **She was found in the park by a couple. Ayame told us earlier, "Kouga strikes again. If someone doesn't stop him soon, we will never be safe." Also, police have called off the search for Kay White. They have announced her dead and gone. In other places..." **CLICK!_

Chelsea turned off the TV and covered her face. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"How sweet. You two are crying over my death before I'm dead," Kay said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot."

"You're alive!" cried Chelsea as she handed InuTaishou to Inuyasha and ran to hug Kay. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Kay sighed. "I've been asleep for these past two weeks," she replied. "Kikyo and Kippou have been taking care of me and my wounds."

Chelsea blinked. "Kippou? Kikyo? Who are they?"

Belle came in with the little kitsune on her back. Kikyo was right behind them. Kay smiled. "This is Kippou and Kikyo. Kippou doesn't have any parents, so... I was wondering if..."

Chelsea squealed _(poor Inu)_ in delight as she picked up Kippou and hugged him. _(Her grip is killer, but mine kills you faster)_ "He is so adorable!" she cried happily. "Inuyasha, let's adopt him."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Hell, no," he said.

Chelsea smiled. "I have the perfect room for you. You can be InuTaishou's older brother _(slaps forehead no shit!) _Inuyasha can teach you how to fight."

Inuyasha frowned. "Kay, can I talk to you in the hall?" he growled as he dragged her into the hallway.

Kay leaned on the wall as Inuyasha closed the door behind him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leaned on the wall beside her. "What happened to you when you were taken?" Inuyasha asked. " I smell three scents on you other than Kikyo and Kippou. One belongs to Kouga, since he attacked you. Who are the other 2?"

Kay looked over at him. "Kagura is one," Kay said. "She's the one who cut us with that wind. The other one is...Kouga."

Inuyasha stood. "How could he have two scents!" he growled. "It's not possible."

Kay looked at the floor. "That's because one is an imposter. Someone is framing the real Kouga and I want to know who and why. Tell Chelsea that I'll be alright." Kay turned away. "Tell Kikyo: It's time to go."

Inuyasha stared after her for a while before reentering the room. _(No people. He's not in love with Kay. She's his friend. Scary huh?) _Chelsea was still hugging poor Kippou to death. Kikyo was staring out the window. Belle was beside her.

"InuTaishou is crying, Chelsea," Inuyasha said.

Chelsea quickly put down Kippou and picked up InuTaishou, who immediately settled down in her arms.

"Where is Kay?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at Belle, who was pacing the room. "She left. Kikyo, she said that it's time to go."

Kikyo frowned as she stared outside. "Inuyasha, did you bring your sword?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Of course. Why?"

"Trouble is brewing," was all Kikyo said as she watched two figures approach the hospital.

* * *

Kay crossed her arms. "You never will change," she said to the lecherous monk under her foot. 

Miroku laughed. "Some habits are hard to get rid of," he said as he stood.

Kay sighed. "How is she?"

Miroku stared at his sleeping wife. "She hasn't awaken sine the attack. What about you? I heard you were suppose to be dead."

Kay sat on the bed where Sango laid. "I'm fine," she said. "My wounds are healing, Chelsea and the baby are fine,... but my heart wants answers. Miroku, Kouga didn't kill any of those girls. Someone who looks like him is and Sango know who he is. Have they tried everything to wake her up?"

Miroku pulled up a chair. "They have," Miroku sighed. "I have, but we've had no luck. We only have one clue. Every night she mumbles something in her sleep. 'Red Eyes'. I'm not sure what it means, but it might be..."

Miroku stood up and looked out the window. Kay got up and stood beside him. She frowned. Kagura was standing in front of the hospital. Kay quickly closed the curtains.

"They're after Sango," Kay said quickly. "Miroku, you've got to get her out of her, now. She knows his secret and he's going to kill her to keep it quiet. Now go! I'll stay here and stall."

Miroku hugged her. "Thank you," he said. "If there is anything I can do..."

Kay punched him. "Yeah. Stop touching my ass. NOW GO!"

Miroku picked up Sango and ran out the door. Kay was about to follow, but was stopped when a gust of deadly wind destroyed the wall and window. She was slammed through the wall and into the hallway.

Kagura laughed. "You survived," she said with a grin. "I see he was ale to keep you alive after all. She will not be happy about this." _(Clue! CLUE!)_

Kay slowly got to her feet. "SHE?" Kay said. "You answer to **2** people who are probably demons? You are truly a sad person."

Kagura frowned and waved her fan, sending sharp blades of wind at Kay that left large cuts on her arms and legs. "I don't need to hear that coming from a bitch like you," Kagura growled as Kay screamed out in pain. "He should have killed you when we had the chance. Kouga should have..."

Kay looked at her coldly making Kagura stop dead in her tracks. "You know damn well that the person you work for isn't Kouga, bitch."

Kagura smiled. "I see that some ELSE has fallen in love with that dumb ass wolf. Too bad for you he's already taken."

Kagura lifted her fan to deal the final blow. Kay bowed her head in defeat. Kouga had another lover? He was already taken? These thoughts raced through her head as she waited for death.

"Giving up so soon, Kay?"

Kay looked up to see Caitlin, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. Sesshoumaru had pinned Kagura to the wall with his sword.

Rin ran to Kay. "Are you alright?" she asked. _(If a person looks like he got hurt, don't ask that question...it's kinda stupid)_

Kay nodded.

Caitlin frowned. "I can't believe you gave up so easily," she said.

Kay sighed. "I was trying to give Miroku and Sango enough time to escape," Kay said as she tried to stand only to be knocked back down by Belle and Kippou.

"Kay, you're bleeding!" Kippou cried.

Kay laughed. "I'll be alright. Just a few scratches."

Inuyasha laughed. "Looks more like big wounds to me," he said.

Kay glared at him. "Then you need to get your eyes checked," she replied before she stuck out her tongue.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "That's the last time I try to save you."

Caitlin punched him. "You didn't. We did," she said angrily. "Besides, you couldn't save anyone even if you tried."

Inuyasha stepped closer to her. "Say that to my face," he growled.

Caitlin stepped closer to him. "All right. You...couldn't...save...anyone...even...if...you..TRIED!" she shouted.

Before Inuyasha could react, Rin screamed. They both turned to see Kouga. Sesshoumaru turned to attack him, but Belle was in his way. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and attacked only to collide with Sou'unga . After the strike, Kay knelt. Kippou ran to her.

"Damn fool!" he's trying to kill you!" Inuyasha hissed.

Kay shook her head. "This is not the imposter," she panted. "This is the real Kouga."

Kagura laughed. "How do you know? They looked the same."

Kippou turned to glare at her. "Kay knows," he shouted at her. "He and Kay got really close this morning." Kay and Kouga blushed.

"Kippou!" Kay whined. "Why did you say... wait. How did you know that! Were you peeking again?"

Kippou looked at the floor. Kay gasped.

"You did! I'm going to get you!"

Kay tried to get up only to fall back on her ass. Inuyasha grinned.

"Damn, you're weak," he said.

Kouga walked over to Kay and picked her up bridal style. "Shut up, dog shit," Kouga growled. "She's been through a lot. Probably way more than you could handle."

Caitlin smiled. "Someone's in love," she said.

Kouga turned crimson. Kay blushed lightly, then looked at the floor. Kagura's words echoed in her head. She sighed. Kouga heard her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kay shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired. Let's get out of here before the police get here. Leave that bitch here. Inuyasha, get Chelsea. We're taking her home."

They all agreed and met back up at the mansion. When they all walked in, the house was half repaired. Jaken and another man came out of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken around his neck.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"His name is Bankoutsu," gasped Jaken. "He came here to give a letter to Miss Kay, but stopped to help me fix the mansion."

Kay blinked. "I have mail?" she asked Bankoutsu. He handed her the letter.

"Naraku has been calling your phone, but you haven't been answering. When he heard that you had been kidnaped, he looked for you, with no lick. He was by here earlier and Jaken said that you were alive and coming back. So he sent you this letter. Now that I'm done, I better get going."

Kay nodded and watched as he left. She noticed that he and kikyo were staring at each other. Kay smiled.

"Hey," Kippou said. "Where's Kouga?" Kay picked him up.

"He went back home to change clothes and to get your things." Kay said. "He'll be back here soon."

After that, they all went to their rooms to rest. Kippou stayed in Chelsea's wing and Kikyo stayed in Caitlin's. Kay went into her room and read the letter. Kay sighed angrily. It was a love letter. She hated love letters. She read the last line. It said that he would come by to check on her. Kay tore the letter to shreds.

"Kami, what am I going to do?" she asked as she fell back onto her bed. "I don't even like this guy and he sends me a love letter."

Kay decided to take a shower to calm herself down. After her shower, she put on a white spaghetti strap shirt with blue shorts. Just as she was about to blow dry her hair, the doorbell rang.

"Jaken, anser the door!" she yelled.

The doorbell rang again.

"Jaken, answer the damn door!"

The doorbell ran once more.

"God damn it, Jaken! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish that Sesshoumaru killed you!" Kay growled as she descended the stairs.

Kay opened the door and...

* * *

Kay: That's all I wrote...for now.

Caitlin: Why did you stop? It was getting good!

Kay: Look. I have it all written down and now I'm typing it. So that means I wrote it twice. Bad thing is. This story is really suppose to be in M. I have to correct the story on some parts so I won't get into trouble. Don't worry. When this is done, I'm going to put up a Director's Cut for some of the chaps.

Caitlin: Oh yeah...Some of those scenes are about me and Sesshoumaru.

Kay: _nods _And Chelsea and Inuyasha, and Kouga and me, and Kikyo and Bank...ba...you know who. I'm being lazy right now.

Inu: We're free!

Kay: _knocks him out with a frying pan _Not anymore. So please stay turned and REVIEW. I only have a couple and more would be really nice. If you don't like it, tell me why and I'll try to make a story that meets your standards.

Caitlin: I'll help her.


End file.
